Destiny's Call: Sexy Side Stories
by Zenith Starwalker
Summary: These are the side chapters to my main storyline, so the title is self explanatory. This will act as supplemental material so that I won't stretch its current rating beyond its reasonable limits. I don't suspect that I'll be the greatest writer of smut out there, but bear with me. You'll want to read the main story if you want to have some context to go with the sexy fun times.
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Side Stories: Her Blissful Crescendo

 **Author's Note: Well it finally happened. After three years of writing, I actually sat down and wrote a smutty piece of work regarding one of my favorite background characters. This is semi-canon, so I'll leave it up to you whether or not it has any relevance to the main storyline. Reading the main story is recommended but not mandated, as I think I do a decent job of filling in any newcomers to the lion's share of the fundamentals. As of this posting, there are slight spoilers for the unreleased Chapter 32, so consider yourselves warned. I hope those of you who secretly desired this outcome are satisfied with the result. I poured several hours of my time into it, and have no idea how well it turned out due to my inexperience with erotic writing, so let me know what you think. Now if you'll pardon me, I need to take a cold shower to alleviate this weird, unprecedented feeling of shame that I'm experiencing.**

I quietly shut the door behind me as I juggled an impressive number of grocery bags in one hand and the doorknob to my girlfriend's apartment entry in the other. I had left at dawn's first light that day to do some shopping errands for one of my many girlfriends, Octavia, who had been given early holiday leave for rest and recovery by the Royal Concordian Orchestra 'For enduring distressing circumstances' as the memo put it. I mentally rolled my eyes at their tactless sense of decorum. As if nearly losing her life could be summed up as merely 'distressing'.

The aforementioned musician had been kidnapped by goons hired by a former orchestra rival of hers, Marvelous Melody, who I had forced into resigning as First Chair Cellist after she disastrously attempted to flirt with me. I turned the slut down with a favored analogy of mine involving a key and a rusty lock and she had flown into a rage, threatening to destroy the livelihoods of both my Octavia and myself and even cause us bodily harm. Little did she know, I came prepared for all sorts of circumstances, and had recorded our conversation on an enchanted crystal meant for storing sound for later playback. She cursed my name and slunk back into the shadows from whence she came, wordlessly swearing revenge as she glared at me.

I wasn't too concerned at the time, even after she had hired a trio of jumped up sellswords to assassinate me. It failed, of course, and I warned her through them that any further attempts would be punished most severely. And for a while, it seemed as if she had learned her lesson. She skipped town for an extended vacation, licking her wounds and salvaging what was left of her pride. I surmised that it was then that somebody came to her and planted an idea in her mind that the best way to strike at me… was to target a person who was close to me, and Melody already had just the right candidate in mind.

Ill conceived as her vengeful plan was, I must admit that Melody had done the one thing that no other villains I had faced before had ever accomplished. She had struck an abstruse note of fear in me by kidnapping Octavia from her home sometime in the afternoon and leaving a mocking letter describing what would happen to her if I refused to come alone to her parents' palatial house and settle our score that night. I was only beginning to heal from my personal misgivings about relationships thanks to the wonderful women in my life, with Octavia being a shining example. I did not know what I would have done if I had lost her, and so I had no choice but to walk into what was doubtlessly a trap. But what Melody did not comprehend was that fear led to anger, which led to hate, which ultimately led to suffering… and as the fourth Trifect prophesized as this world's best hope for salvation against the unholy entity that was the Great Dissonance, I would ensure that it would be _her suffering_.

I infiltrated her stronghold and cut a swath through the amateur army of thugs she had hired like a buzz saw of devastation. She and the remnants of her house guard had holed themselves up in what they must have thought was a secure room. They were wide eyed and gaping in awe as I ripped the barricaded door off of its hinges with my magic like it was nothing more than a cheap, plastic Tupperware covering. Melody's men had formed a half ring around me as I made my ingress, each man pointing his crossbow at me, a few of them doing so shakily.

The single minded Melody made some grand, contrived speech in the moonlight about justice coming to her and that I was about to get my comeuppance, as though I had not expended the last ten minutes eliminating her henchmen like they were helpless sheep and transforming her home into a slaughterhouse. In her possession was my Octavia, with Melody's dagger to her throat. The crazed gleam in her captor's eye indicated to me that she was not bluffing. Even in my anger, I tried to be diplomatic and convince her to surrender, promising that she would be treated fairly for threatening the life of an Agent and her fellow countrywoman.

This only incensed Melody though, as I had hinted to her that I worked for Royalty beforehand, and that I was only recently declared an Agent. With a vicious sneer, she slid the blade that she held at Octavia's neck across her throat, issuing forth a dark red fountain from within that pulsed with her heartbeat. The details are still a bit fuzzy for me after the fact, but the world went dead as I witnessed my beloved Octavia slump to the floor while clutching at her lacerated throat. I felt something in me during those milliseconds snap with a resounding crack, and the ambient sound from the world rushed into my head with a roar as my vision went bright red and my hair ignited in an eruption of raw, magical energy. From the appalled looks of horror on everyone's faces, they knew that they were staring upon their doom. One man endeavored to leave through a side door before a tendril of my magic seized him and crushed him from inside out, resulting in a gory explosion that showered the inhabitants of the room.

There were fearful shouts as their crossbolts whistled at me, only to stop in midair Matrix-style due to my magic and clatter uselessly to the floor. I crossed the room with a purposeful, almost calm stride that disguised the sheer rage boiling within me as I gave the rest of her henchmen the same treatment. When the whirlwind of my magically enhanced fury had receded, eight of her crossbow wielding lackeys had been reduced to bloody smears on the walls and floors while the wretched woman herself was cowering at my feet, utterly terrified and begging for mercy. I seized her roughly and reminded her (in a tone so chilling that even _I_ got shivers recalling it) what I would do to her if she ever screwed with me again. Her petrified, babbling mewls for mercy would have gone unheeded were it not for Octavia, who grasped at my boot heel and silently entreated me to withdraw the blade that I held to Melody's person. Even after what Melody had cruelly done to her, Octavia had proven herself the morally superior woman in those tense, emotion fueled moments.

Deciding that her injury was more pressing than the burning need for vengeance, I left the weepy-eyed Melody alone and surrounded by the macabre giblets of her henchmen in the ruins of her parents' Mansion as I gathered my ladylove in my arms and conveyed her to the closest source of help, commanding a passing Royal Guard on patrol who I was on familiar terms with to secure the prisoner inside utilizing my authority. I had healed the damage done to Octavia's throat with my magic before we had left the Mansion, but she had fallen unconscious due to the blood loss. I had never felt more frightened in my entire life as I rushed her through those ghostly, carven streets. I burst into the nearest hospital, ordering the staff that was on duty and in the immediate vicinity to attend to the woman in my arms. They were shocked by the abruptness of my arrival, but a bevy of nurses had professionally taken her off my hands and laid her on a gurney to transport her to a trauma room.

She was worryingly pale as a team of Doctors ran some diagnostic spells to discover what ailed her, and they determined her to be on the verge of going into Hypovolemic shock because of the aforementioned blood loss, which they estimated to be at a staggering forty percent of her total volume. When questioned, I explained to them that her throat had been slashed and that I had patched her up with a spell, though it couldn't regenerate blood by itself. From the raised eyebrows I garnered, a spell that could repair bodily damage like that was practically unheard of.

They had hardly finished disclosing to me that they were dreadfully low on bags of her specific Agrarian blood type (which I learned was a rare AB negative from her records) before I rolled up my sleeves and demanded that they give her mine. They incredulously asked me if I somehow was of her clan and her blood type (as I had told them that I cast a rapid healing spell on her) and I shocked them by revealing that I was a Trifect, which meant that my blood literally contained aspects from all three clans operating in sync and could coincidentally be used as a universal donor. I swore them to silence on this, as it was a secret that only a few were privy to. Being Doctors, confidentiality came naturally to them.

The brittle hypodermic needles they used kept breaking as they tried to pierce my flesh (Being me denoted having a thicker hide than average) before I grew anxious and nicked my own flesh with keenly honed edge of my Tantō. The Nurses shared an odd look at my willingness to cause self-harm in order to save the ones I loved, but did their job, harvesting over a liter or so of my vital fluids. Donating a fifth of my blood made me slightly woozy, but it was worth every drop for Octavia's sake. Without further ado, they went to work hooking her up so the blood transfusion could begin. Essentially I had given her the gift of life, and true to my word, by the following morning she was as vibrant as ever. The Docs kept her under observation for a few hours to be on the safe side before they relented to her wishes and discharged her.

It was late the subsequent day by the time I had returned to her apartment. I had spent most of the day running up and down the Capital scouring for supplies to restock her pantry with, along with some other goodies in anticipation for the holidays. Hearth's Warming was steadily approaching and just around the bend, and so unsurprisingly the marketplaces were jammed packed with people doing a stint of last second shopping as they scrambled over each other to get their hands on a depleting inventory of some purportedly 'exclusive' item that was all the rage in the nobility's eyes. It was a seller's market, and so the supply was purposefully kept to a minimum so the prices could skyrocket and vendors could make a fortune off of the upper class's surplus of coin. I liked the functionality of capitalism, but sometimes it encouraged people to be excessively greedy.

"Octavia, I'm back!" I announced, depositing the paper bags brimming with food stocks on the table.

The woman was in serviceable physical shape to do her own shopping and she insisted as such, but I confined her to quarters by lording my title of Royal Agent over her and countered that as her boyfriend, it was my job to look after her while she was recovering; mentally if not physically. She pouted at first, but I easily remedied that by telling her that if she was a good girl, I would make it worth her while later. In hindsight, her mischievous smile should have been a warning to me that something would be afoot, but like the blasé person I was, I thought little of it.

"I am in here, Zenith!" She called back to me from her bedchamber, "I've been waiting ever so patiently for my… _special treatment_ "

"Have you now?" I dryly replied as I washed my hands in her sink, mindfully scrubbing under my fingernails to wash away any accumulated grime, "And have you been nice?" I inquired.

"Come to the bedroom and judge for yourself" She saucily remarked.

I did so, not knowing what to expect from her owing to her enigmatic tone. Octavia could act as prim and proper as the snobbiest of the elite while still remaining down to earth and approachable to those who were not as 'refined' in their mannerisms. I attributed this to her Agrarian heritage, as they were by and large a humble clan in relation to the other two. She could be seductively frisky when she meant to as well, which got my blood running like nothing else. And yet none of that could prepare me for the visual feast lying in wait for me as I pushed past the partially closed door to her bedroom.

Laying sideways at the foot of the bed in an alluring pose was my gorgeous girlfriend, who was dressed in holiday themed lingerie that I imagined a sexy Mrs. Claus would wear when she felt that her usual welcome protocol for when her heavyset husband came home from delivering presents was insufficient. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and another part of my anatomy as I drank in her voluptuous image. I was wholly rooted in place, completely transfixed by the black haired beauty before me. I never failed to be mesmerized by her feminine figure, but my interest was ratcheted up by several orders of magnitude. The way the Christmas themed outfit hugged every luscious curve of her svelte and sensuous profile nearly had me in drooling convulsions. The admittedly skimpy suit was fringed with white fur trim as pure of the freshly driven snow, and complimented the cellist's form nicely. It was in my favorite color too! The same one that matched my eyes: a vivid Red.

Her long, slender legs were encapsulated by crimson thigh-highs that had my inner Santa Claus going 'Ho Ho Ho!' in a comically lecherous manner. Arm sleeves likewise sheathed her upper limbs, and added to the wholeness of the set. On her head was a stocking cap, its starkly contrasting fringes crowning great rivers of darkness that flowed out from underneath it in streaming cascades like the immaculately brushed mane of some majestic mare. An elegant brassiere held her chest in check and taunted me with its inaccessibility. A thinly laced thong was all that separated her treasure from my vision, and I had a creeping suspicion that it would not prove an obstacle that overstayed its welcome. She even sported a cape draped over her back that was fastened together by the one article of clothing that was standard to her: the light purple bowtie that she always wore like a good luck charm. Mayhaps it was, as I was certainly feeling lucky at that moment, in spite of my disbelief for the concept.

"Welcome back, my love" She greeted me with a festive smile that promptly melted any residual snowfall from outside that may have clung to my clothing.

"Oct-Octavia?" I stuttered, my usual mask of absolute composure showing some cracks, "What is the meaning of this?"

Her face flushed, "I understand that its not yet Hearth's Warming Day," She began almost shyly, "but I was under the impression that there was no harm in celebrating early"

"But what about the ordeal you suffered?" I broached the painful subject as she approached me, an energetic bounce to her every graceful step, "Don't you need time to recov-…"

She silenced me with a finger to my lips, " _Shh_ … that is in the past, my love. What transpired that night was quite terrible, naturally. But you kept it from becoming tragic in its scope. You've done so much for me, some lowly musician endeavoring to make a name for herself in the Capital" She derided herself, but I could tell she was being humorous too. One doesn't join the ranks of Arcania's finest collection of Classical artists without having the skills to pay the bills.

At this point she was sheepish, rubbing at one of her cloth encased arms with a hand nervously, "Furthermore, I was remiss in my duties for getting the most important man in my life a Hearth's Warming Gift that reflects how dearly I value him" She idly twirled at one of the smaller bow ties adorning her collar as she gazed softly at me. God, her movements in that lingerie were hypnotizing.

"So you improvised" I guessed correctly, based on the flustered response that I received.

"Well… when you put it that way, you make me seem thoughtlessly insensitive" She huffed adorably.

"Octavia, mi tesoro" I intonated, briefly lapsing into Spanish due to its romantic lilt, "You are anything but insensitive. I'm delighted that you would put a seasonal flair on our next romantic occasion"

"Zenith, may I speak candidly?" I nodded for her to do so, "I felt so selfish during our first time in each other's arms. You were so overzealous in your perceived obligations to me that I ashamedly passed out before I could reciprocate the favor" She blushed hotly as remembered what I did for her, "You were… something else, that night"

My face could be read as 'Yeah, I know' as I grinned at her, "You know me, I aim to please"

"That's exactly the point!" She exclaimed, "A relationship is based on mutual affection! You had disappeared on me before I could do anything about your… _issue_ " She euphemized the aching hard-on that I had to take care of myself after the fact, "I was never so guilty in my life"

I sat next to her on the bed, taking one of her silken hands and holding it in both of mine, "You know that I don't require you to do anything for me, Octavia" I reassured her.

She was coy, "But I _want_ to, Zenith. I want you to feel as rhapsodic as I did then, and now as well"

"I dunno…" I monotoned jocosely, "That would be pretty risqué of us. Your neighbors gaped at me pretty weirdly the morning after our last tryst" I would go so far as to judge that they presumed me a murderer, so deafening were her impassioned screams.

"I don't give a damn what they think" Octavia resorted to unladylike language as she spoke frankly, "You are the only person that matters to me at this juncture. You fought your way through Melody's cretin infested Mansion and _bled_ yourself for me, Zenith" She brought up my sanguine donation, "If there was ever a shred of doubt in my mind that you were the one, it has been banished to the moon and beyond"

Brain would disagree with the heart on this one, but I was inclined to concur with Octavia, and therefore couldn't control myself, "Then marry me" I whispered.

With those four syllables, Octavia's world ground to a halt as she processed what I had offered to her. Her mouth hung open as her pupils dilated impossibly wide, "Do… _do you mean that?_ "

Despite brain's protests, heart hijacked the control panel for the language department again, "More than anything in the world" I asserted with the utmost honesty. Heart did no lie. The love-struck fool. I couldn't lie to myself either. I loved Octavia, and if I was not gravely mistaken, she might love me in return.

"Yes… YES… _**YES!**_ " She reiterated with increasing loudness as she accepted my spontaneous proposal with glee.

"Does this development gladden you?" I asked her rhetorically, wordlessly relieved that she did indeed love me as I loved her.

Her eyes were glistening with happy tears as we embraced, "I'm so overjoyed I could write a dozen cantatas about my jubilation alone! Whatever… * _ **mchuick!**_ * …gift… * _ **mchuick!**_ * …is under that… * _ **mchuick!**_ * …Tree… * _ **mchuick!**_ * … for me… * _ **mchuick!**_ * …pales…* _ **mchuick!**_ * … before this!" She peppered me with kisses as she described her elation.

Her melodramatics evoked memories of Rarity (who was _also_ technically my girlfriend, to a lesser extent), with whom Octavia shared some common ground with in mannerisms. Albeit, the cellist did not go overboard with her emotions with the same frequency as the seamstress. I had also rarely heard her whine (or complain as Rarity would insist, but _semantics_ ) in public or in private. Octavia's emotive musical talents were one of the few things in existence that made me undergo profound epiphanies of body and soul, whereas Rarity's obsession with fashion oriented minutiae was difficult for me to keep up with. Don't get me wrong, with saintly patience, I discovered that Rarity had many redeeming qualities of her own that offset my misgivings about her… but Octavia struck all the right chords with me from the get-go.

Meanwhile as I was being blitzed with thrilled kisses, I feigned a totally compassionate attitude as I pondered on the aforementioned gift that Octavia so casually dismissed in her ardor. The boxed up, hand crafted Cello (that I had purchased from a family run, quaint little store in the Concordian lower levels) that I had bedecked with embellished wrapping paper and had placed beside her Hearth's Warming pine tree would rival the caliber of a Stradivarius with its superior varnish and wood composition. I had tested the instrument myself, and the colors of the tones and the subtle nuances that the pricey cello could summon at a whim were nothing shy of fantastic. It managed to put a sizable dent on _my wallet_ , which was no easy feat, I can assure you! Still, Octavia's happiness was all I could possibly ask for… who cares if I sank two and three quarter thousand coins of pure gold on her only for her achieve perfect contentment without it. It's not like the store had a strict 'No returns, all sales are final' policy… or anything.

"What say we commemorate this newfound engagement of ours?" I posited to her, hoping to put my mind off of the present that figuratively broke the bank.

"I would say…" She gaily nipped at my earlobe, "… that I have dressed properly for the occasion"

We locked lips and smooched like our lives depended on it, getting gradually friskier as it went on before we began to French. Our taste bud embedded appendages mingled intrepidly as we playfully tongue wrestled for dominance. Ever the gentleman, I conceded control over to Octavia for her to explore my mouth as she wished. Her tongue probed at my chops, dragging along each of my teeth from my molars to my canines. The permeating, heady flavor of coffee intertwined with that of wine was all but overwhelming in my passion addled state, yet I retained total coherency. I demonstrated this as I turned the tables on her by grasping at one of her porcelain, supple ass cheeks and giving it a firm grip, causing her to gasp and retreat her tongue from her assault on my uvula. I used the opening to counterattack and take the fight to her, running my tongue lengthwise on each of her neatly aligned teeth. Turnabout was fair play, after all.

Our kissing match turned into an undressing one as we peeled at the layers of garments separating each of us from being nude. We made it into a fair exchange, with one of us stopping the kiss to uncover a portion of the other as we raced to see who would be in their birthday suit first. Octavia offered to unclothe herself of her cape, but I dissuaded her from doing so, avidly telling her that her purple bowtie was for all intents and purposes a part of her. The same as I would be once we had recited our vows at the altar, which brought a perfervid tear to her eye as we resumed snogging.

I succeeded in removing her arm sleeves and requisitioning her stocking cap to wear for myself before I got my hands on one of the _real prizes_. Her bra was a size too small (perhaps she calculatingly did that by design), so her bust was pushing uncomfortably against the fabric as it inflated itself to be bulkier than it was. Melon sized boobs were not a particular kink of mine, so her posturing was appreciated, but unnecessary. After undoing the hook and disposing of the bra to the floor, her shapely breasts spilled free of their confines almost gratefully. My Octavia's natural size was B-cup territory, which was in the goldilocks zone. Not too large, not too tiny. They were _just right_ , and far tastier looking than any bowl of porridge could ever be.

"W-what do you think of them?" She inquired timidly, mildly unnerved by how intently I was staring at her 'assets'.

"Every square centimeter of you is beautiful, Octavia" I affirmed genuinely, reestablishing eye contact, "Inside and out. I count myself blessed that you're my fiancée"

She beamed at me, "Flattery will you get you everywhere with me tonight, Zenith"

I slanted my neck, "Who said anything about flattery? I meant every word" I jocosely replied.

"That's it! Your clothes come off… _**NOW**_ " She declared resolutely.

My girlfriend competitively stole the lead to our undressing contest by pushing me onto the bed and assailing me. My Helmschmied Drachen style robes were deceptively complex, and Octavia spiritedly wrestled to deal with the various clasps that kept my clothing securely affixed to my body. I clandestinely aided her by magically loosening the bonds and even outright unclasping them when her hands were near. Octavia was smart as a whip, so she knew about this furtive aid the entire time. She pouted initially, seemingly wanting to undress me the hard way, but her protests were silenced as I kissed her, apologizing to her by fondling one of her breasts as the last article of my upper robes deflated onto the floor in a tidy pile. She murmured indecipherably, but the positive overtone to it told me that I was on the right track.

My groin was heating up as I tenderly felt my classy sweetheart's phenomenal mammaries. I was becoming harder and harder with every low moan of delight that my touch elicited, her voice spurring me ever onwards. Before I knew it, I was at full mast with virtually no wait at all, pitching a hell of a tent in my fancy pants. My kisses traversed from her lips to her collarbone and incrementally to her breasts, traversing around the darkish areolas and discerning the minute bumps and elevations of her flesh underneath my tongue. I engulfed one of her rigid nipples with that same tongue, applying mild suction to it with my lips while moving my head back and forth as I manipulated her other pillowy mound of flesh in my hand.

My ladylove hummed happily, holding me close to her chest as she pretended to nurse me. I did not think she would be able to lactate even if she wanted to, but her breasts tasted sweet to me none the less. They smacked of a vaguely familiar fruity skin conditioner whose name I could not summon to me at the moment. My sight drifted earthward as I angled my head to get a better view of her veiled nether region. Her panties had already been dampened by a trickle of arousal and the wafting, fragrant scent of it made my heart pulse in my ears. I didn't believe myself capable of exceedingly dirty thoughts, but I craved nothing more at that point than to whisk those lacy panties of hers off her legs so I could drink straight from the tap like I had in the past.

But before I could follow through on that, my girlfriend bid me to cease with the flat of her hand.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud. Had I screwed up already?

"I know that fulsome leer, and I won't have a repetition of what happened before. Stand up and walk five paces towards the door" She commanded me sternly, "Face the aperture and don't move without my go ahead, understand? I have another surprise for you that you should appreciate immensely"

Intrigued, I did as she bade me to and stood at the midway spot between the bed and the doorway. I honestly had no clue as to what her other surprise might have been, so I was blindsided when she snuck up behind me (not that she was being stealthy about it, nor could she be with someone with extremely receptive hearing like mine) before pressing her breasts to my back and slipping a hand into my trousers (if you'll pardon the terrible bon mot) to fiddle with my stiff trouser snake. Not content to leave it at that, she outdid herself by sweeping up and down at my shoulder blades with her mammaries, inundating my brain with an entirely unique kind of sensation.

For those who are uneducated in Valkyrian physiology, a Skyborn's shoulder blades serve as the emitting point for their ethereal wings (I don't know how or why that is, but those are the rules that enable magical flight), and as such they were incredibly sensitive areas, to where they could be deemed erogenous in certain situations… like the one my lover was subjecting me to now. I had to profess that she was not being too original by doing this depraved act on me, as the slinky Spa twins Aloe and Lotus down in Magiville had done a similar procedure for me (Which was a stiffie inducing experience in its own right!).

I was a towering man, and so Octavia (who was on the statuesque side herself for a woman) had to be on the tips of her toes to reach me. I chewed on my cheeks to avoid bleating foolishly as she alternated between tugging at my whoopie stick and smothering my shoulder blades with the teats of her delectable bosom. She lacked finesse with my pillar of virility, but her inexperience could be excused. Loosened up by the sensation of skin on skin, she subverted any expectations I could have cooked up by clutching me by the waist and strongly spinning me in place.

She bungled clumsily with my belt like a child tearing away at her Christmas gift before bypassing it and pulling my trousers down to expose my undergarments. She eyed the bulge I was hiding hungrily before her fingers dug into my sides, ripping at the vestiges of cloth covering my erection and yanking impatiently at it. My member emerged from its cloth prison and stood tall at attention for her inspection. There were lingering doubts in my mind as to whether she would like what she saw, but they were erased as I saw her eyes light up like glinting jewels of purple sapphire. I had grown taller in the past few months since waking up in another world, so it made sense that the growth would be proportional, not that I ever really mused on it until just now.

"Oh my…" She breathed as she eyed it with acute admiration and curiosity, biting at her lip, "That's quite a lot of man" She crooked her head up at me hopefully, "Is it all for me?"

I smirked at her girlish antics, "If you think you can handle it, then yes, ma chérie"

She grinned wolfishly at the challenge, "I have never been particularly fond of playing the flute, but for you my dear… I shall give it my _utmost_ effort"

"I love it when you talk orchestral to me" I quipped wryly.

To emphasize her dedication, she gave my shaft a long lick all the way from the base to the tip, provoking a thrilling electric tingle to travel up my spine like a lightning bolt. The wetness of her tongue and the subtle air currents in the room cooling the saliva she left on my rod made me tremble in both anticipation and randy excitement. Octavia repeated her action, throwing in extra moves like licking at disparate angles, pumping at my shaft, and cupping my balls at the same time. I struggled to keep my breathing level as she did her best to make my knees buckle. It was an admirable attempt, and I just barely managed to stay composed, so enthusiastic was she with her touch. Apparently my subdued reactions did not satisfy her, and she did something unexpected by giving my testicles a playful squeeze, getting a slightly startled grunt out of me.

"Shall I cough for you, Nurse Octavia?" I half jested with a chortling wheeze, somewhat short of breath and outlandishly amused with her temerity. That she was so desperate to engender lustful sounds from me that she would actually stoop to _toying_ with my sack full of presents threw me for a loop.

"Now there's an idea for next time" I heard her mutter under her breath. My Octavia had an odd interest in role-play that I admit to being a hidden turn on. I still remembered the time she wore that maid outfit to ardently welcome into her arms during our first intimate session with fondness. Incidentally, that was also the time I found out that she was a squirter.

She put on a cute scowl as she looked up at me, "Your feedback would not go amiss, Zenith. Your lack of response is starting to make me feel inadequate. And yet here am I, on my knees before a paragon of a man"

"You flatter me, love" I used my thumb to lovingly stroke at her hair, "But if we were on equal footing, we'd be right back where we began, wouldn't we?"

She let out a frustrated whine, "Must you always dispense with some witty comment? I find it rather endearing of you, but there is a time and a place for such things, my ruggedly handsome Agent"

I shrugged, "I endeavor to be the greatest Snark Knight I can be in all matters. Even those reserved for the bedroom" I winked at her, making her blush harder than she already was, "Regardless, you have me giving you a standing ovation" I golf clapped, which she misinterpreted as a sign of indifference.

She held her head high in a dignified ladylike pose, despite lustily blowing me not seconds ago, "If that is how you must be, then so be it. I shall simply have to search for a chink in my Knight's armor, and bring him to heel" And with that, she redoubled her efforts.

With the fingers of one hand she operated the 'keys' of my skin flute while she teased her own slit with the other. She moaned at her personal ministrations every now and then, sending vibrations down my length that were mind numbingly pleasing. My woman was nothing if not adventurous, risking taking in another inch of me with every bob of her head. What got me the most were the lusty looks that she casted at me, smiling even with three quarters of my manhood jammed down her throat. Even here and now, she relished having an audience witness her prowess with an instrument, the specific one in this case belonging to me.

To show my gratitude, I caressed her scalp, reveling the feel of her lustrous hair in my hands while simultaneously urging her to go further with an increasing pressure. She recognized the hint and committed herself to swallowing all of my length, failing the first few times with a muffled choke that required her to pull back for air, which she sucked in with rasping gulps. She giggled nervously at her inexperience before I soundlessly reassured her that everything was all right with a light pinch of her shoulders. She succeeded on her fifth try with a heave, overriding her gag reflex by relaxing her neck muscles. Her nose was osculating my pelvic region as her tongue slathered me at the base of my manhood. The convulsions of her gullet providing me with additional stimulation coupled with her mischievous notion of massaging my balls as she deep throated me threatened to put an end to the fun prematurely if we kept this up.

I tapped at her head urgently as I ruffled her hair to alert her to this possibility and she got the picture, suckling at my length as she withdrew with a slight popping sound. She tilted her head in a forward motion as she gave my glans a valedictory kiss. Excess saliva dribbled down her chin and likewise glistened with smooth slickness on my arbor vitae like it was sprinkled with rain.

"I trust that you are pleased with me?" She stated with just the right amount of self confidence to solidify her in my mind as a contender for the title of Sex Goddess, not that she had much in the way of competition as of that night.

' _I'll say_ ' I had a real winner in this woman.

"That… was a _magnificent_ performance, Octavia" I motioned towards the bed, "Now it's time for me to treat you to a rendition of my own, don't you agree?"

She nodded and stood up, only to unleash a feminine yelp of surprise that melted into glee as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her over to the bed bridal style, something I envisioned us repeating with the same enthusiasm in the near future. With my vigor and her slim, lightweight frame, the multitalented musician hardly weighed a thing to me. I deposited her on the bed so that half of her derrière was hanging over the ledge, giving me a perfect opening to her hidden gem. Denying me physical access was that thong, which was now very damp with her fluids. I stripped her of her thigh highs before tossing out of the last obstacle in the way to my award. She spread her legs invitingly and beckoned me to partake in her cleanly shaved womanhood.

Octavia had already done me the favor of readying herself while she was attending to my needs, and her slit was already sopping wet with her juices. I knelt and approached her temple of joy, raring to express my worship. I sniffed keenly of her, making her writhe and fidget in anticipative agitation as she waited restlessly for what came next. Her musky, womanly scent drove me crazy with lust, acting as the most potent aphrodisiac as something primal inside of me ignited, clawing to get out as I fought to restrain it. I teasingly licked around her outer lips as I sampled her flavor, eliciting a cooing moan. It was bizarrely sweet, and not at all what I was expecting. With renewed interest, I lapped zealously at her inner folds like a man dying of thirst, drinking in her fluids like they were a delicious philter that I had waited all of my life to imbibe. Octavia was wracked with minor paroxysms inwards of a minute.

The texture of my ladylove's sex was raw and fleshy, though she made up for it in aroma and zest. Octavia squirmed and commendably stifled her vocalizations before I upped the intensity factor by shifting my hands along her belly to her bosom before groping at her pert breasts. I kneaded the exquisitely formed flesh filling my hands in circles and randomly pinched at her nipples to keep her lucid; at which point she could inhibit herself no longer and unleashed a current of enthralled sighs and sudden shrieks as I ravished her passage with my tongue. Her hands clutched at the sheets so tightly that I could only conjecture on how they did not rip. Once I pressed two of my fingers to her entrance to create a V shape, her love button was exposed to me. She begged me to slow down, utterly overcome by the waves of pleasure. She was utterly at my mercy, and she knew it.

Pleasure bombs of must have been detonating in her brain like sexual dynamite as I savaged her clit with all the means that I had at my disposal. For the coup de grâce, I inserted two of my fingers into her and plumbed her depths in a 'come hither' motion, ensuring that I gave her Gräfenberg spot the attention it deserved while I rang her 'doorbell' with my thumb. I did not have to put up with a protracted delay before the musician had her first orgasm of the night. She formed a vague V curve with her back and bit down on her hand to vent a muted scream as her internal muscles convulsed violently, discharging an impressive, heated stream of transparent girl cum from her cunny that sprayed me in the face like an erotic geyser. If I thought she tasted fine before, the nectar she had reserved within her was like the waters of life to me.

I proceeded to lick her dry, applying complementary stimulation for her as she rode out the aftershock waves of her climactic tremors. Her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath, making her breasts jiggle lightly. Also of a mind to keep the good times rolling, she slapped her hands down on my head and forcefully pushed me into her, burying my nose into her pink canoe. I interpreted her restraining hold as lustful exigency and resumed what I was doing, writing each letter of the alphabet with my tongue using her womanhood as a chalkboard to see what kind of reactions I would get. I was putting the finishing touches on the letter G when she arched her back and recoiled again, gracing me with a second dose of her delectable feminine fluids as she clamped my head between her legs. She was in heaven, and I was in no hurry to force her off of her personal Cloud Nine to see to my own needs.

Octavia maintained the wherewithal to push me away from her as she got up, even though I could have blithely sipped at her honey pot all through the night. She was starry-eyed, her ample chest expanding and contracting as her wind was restituted to her. She wrapped a hand around the back of my neck as she pulled me in for another kiss, not even bothering to disguise the fact that she wanted to taste herself on my lips as she covered every square inch of my maw with her tongue. Her forthrightness aggravated my arousal, and my member throbbed almost painfully as it demanded that I take this woman with all that I had and plunder her hoard until she couldn't walk in a straight line.

"What did I do to merit having someone as marvelous as you in my life?" She wistfully asked of herself as we disengaged and she draped herself over my arms.

"Have a few too many drinks and approach my table?" I offered nonchalantly, "Then in your alcoholically influenced mind, you found something dashingly charming about this recent out-of-towner with the singing voice like sandpaper and decided to take him home for the night. The rest, as they are wont to say, is history" I self deprecatingly summarized the evening we met for her. Why this woman had invited me into her abode mystified me, but neither of us had any regrets.

She laughed mellifluously, realizing that despite my joking tone, it was the truth, "Perhaps the best decision I ever made under the influence. And you have a wondrous singing voice, Zenith" She pushed chidingly at my shoulder, "Magic itself bends to your will when you sing"

"Nothing like your voice" I contested her, "Yours is a voice that poets and philosophers alike would sing the praises of, only to find themselves falling dreadfully short of doing you justice"

I could see the brightness in her glowing cheeks as she listened to my sappy adoration of her, "You've already put that silver tongue of yours to _sublime_ usage tonight, Zenith. Swell my ego any further and I'll be fit to burst!"

"That's rich coming from the woman who convinced Maestro Metronome to include _Fantasia on a Theme_ in the Hearth's Warming Celebratory lineup, which you transcribed totally _by ear_ , no less" I was in awe of her perception for these things. She had the markings of a future composer, and yet all she aspired to be was a cellist. I wanted to push her to strive, but equally despised the prospect of seeming controlling over her, for it would be hypocritical of me.

"I am a woman of refined tastes, as you know" I could smell the candy cane sweetness from her languid exhales as she leaned closer to me and whispered sultrily, "And I have a most intense craving for another scrumptious part of you that I am sure feels neglected right about now"

In case she wasn't clear, she made a point of coiling a hand around my shaft and giving it a blunt, twisting stroke that had my breath hitch, "A certain… _stocking stuffer_ that you're quite attached to. Share it with me, please?"

I gulped, unsure about taking the next step with her, "Are you positive you want to go through with this, Octavia?"

She kissed me fiercely before coquettishly biting on my lower lip with her front teeth as she withdrew, "More than anything in the world" She echoed me, which twinged sentimentally at my heart.

To reinforce her words, she got on all fours as she faced away from me and thoroughly presented herself to me on the bed. I could make out the star of her forbidden zone overlooking the welcoming folds of her well watered, fertile valley. Her scent had somehow mind bogglingly increased in potency as I stared at her, as if overcome by a spell. In the rational part of my mind though, I knew that magic had nothing to do with it, only an ingrained desire to procreate.

She sent me a sensuous rearwards glance, "Now do be a dear, and f*ck me senseless" She vulgarly growled to me.

I could not disobey her if the room around us was set alight, "Yes, ma'am"

I moseyed over to her and manually guided the tip of my manhood to her entrance while teasingly prodding at her with it, savoring the feeling of her nether lips on the nub of protuberance. She got fed up with me being a tease real fast and took matters into her own hands by bucking herself backwards, forcefully ramming my pillar into her foundation. We both inhaled sharply as I mounted her, before I bottomed out and we could relax. My lover had vocalized a clipped cry of pain upon entry, and I figured that I busted her hymen. I checked for damage, but there was no blood that I could discern. The two of us stayed frozen like that for an unknown amount of time as we adjusted to our newfound proximity. The sensation of being hilted in her depths was indescribably good. Octavia's innards were pleasantly tight, but not to the degree that it felt constricting. Her velvety walls emitted warmth like the interior of an oven, though the heat was not overbearing. It was fairly soothing, actually.

"Are you alright, dear heart?" I addressed her with one of my favorite sobriquets.

"… _So full._ I can even feel his heartbeat…" She quietly remarked to herself before answering me, "Yes, my love, I am fine. I do believe though that it is time for us to continue" She put simply. But I could apperceive the thinly veiled undercurrent of lustful urgency to her utterance, which was underscored by her bending forwards to slide me inside of her. Taking that as my cue, I grappled her buttocks to use as my handholds and began our coitus session in earnest.

Our bodies felt like they were on fire as her love canal attempted to coax out my seed with every delving thrust I made into her, eliciting a wet slapping noise that even had me close to blushing from its carnal impropriety. My nuts would occasionally collide with her clitoris like a pair of wrecking balls, which made her yelp in impassioned nirvana. Her fluids invariably leaked out as I loosened her taut joybox like a jackhammer, coating my member and providing supplemental lubrication. With how wet she was; I was gliding in and out of her with practically no effort at all on my part.

I never thought too highly of this particular sexual position, seeing it as demeaning for the woman and lewdly animalistic. But with how incredible the waves of fleshly gratification flooding my brain were, I found it challenging to retain this opinion. And based on the libidinous squeals she was making, neither could Octavia. To keep things fresh in the rather monotonous activity of vanilla intercourse, I alternated my pumping patterns while gyrating my hips to strike at her from different angles. From the moderately improper and colorful expletives combined with the shaky enunciation of my name and that of the Solar Princess, my efforts did not go unnoticed, nor were they unappreciated. I had her hitting all of the notes, from low to high, like one of her instruments as I regularly pounded into her meat purse like a dude powered piston.

Her breathing became husky and uneven as what seemed like eons of rapturous jubilation was condensed into the span of a half hour, which were periodically interspersed with short gasping cries of delight as I teasingly brushed against a sensitive erogenous area with Little Zenith. On top of this physical titillation was the added stimulation I provided by massaging one of her amazingly soft breasts with one hand while rubbing at her clitoris with a duo of fingers on my other. With the endorphins exploding in her head from her previous orgasms like fireworks combined with the ongoing bombardment of steamy satisfaction to her senses, she was like deliquesced putty in my hands.

" _Oh_ , Z- _ZE_ nith!~" Octavia sang through gritted teeth, "H- _HO_ w-" She gasped as I interrupted her question by pinching at her clit, " _U-HHhhh!_ How are you t- _TH_ is skilled!? It's driving me m- _MA_ d! _Mmm_ …"

"I-" I almost bit off my tongue as she retook the initiative and slammed herself back into me in coordination with my thrusts, "I did some r- _RE_ search beforeh- _HA_ nd. I wouldn't want to disappoint the w- _WO_ man I love during our first c- _COU_ pling, now w- _WO_ uld I?" I rumbled cockily, noting to myself that crisp pronunciation for conversation during rough mid-sex contact was a difficult affair.

Although I was reveling in this exhilarating closeness with my girlfriend and future spouse, it seemed like it was lacking in some way. With a bestial growl, I begrudgingly put a hold on the coition so I could disengage from her sex and flip her over. This served two purposes, to remedy my sudden qualm, and to relieve the escalating pressure in my groin in a bid for a hiatus to recover. I set a reasonable pace for myself so I wouldn't make the amateur's mistake of climaxing early, but Octavia's burning hot, silky womanhood rendered my sagacious measures negligible. Speaking of, she was so out of it from my ministrations that she was silent as her spine hit the bedspread. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at me with a quizzical, salacious mien.

"I want to look you in your breathtaking eyes for the home stretch" I elucidated, cupping her chin with a hand and tugging her in for a relatively chaste osculation without Frenching (Despite how exceedingly we yearned to). A thin string of nigh invisible saliva was all that connected us as it ended.

"Oh, Zenith…" She crooned, splaying her fingers across my chest, "I can't bear to be apart from you for long. Take me with all that you are… I am yours"

Her lovey-dovey sentiments were oddly charming (must have been the bigwig hormones that interfered with our ability to reason coursing through us both), and I was won over by her heartfelt plea. The region of my brain responsible for rational thinking _must've_ been switched off, because the concept of a permanent attachment to this woman was bizarrely appealing to me. Gone was the fear I once considered permanently ingrained in me because of a previous heart wrenchingly painful experience that disenchanted me to profoundly intimate relations. I could envision myself with this sweet cellist for the remainder of our lives together, and that excited me almost as copiously as the sex itself.

She went supine on the sheets, her sweat-saturated cape providing a second layer of fluffy padding as she mentally fortified herself for the onslaught to her pleasure centers. My vision did not depart from hers for an iota of an instant as I lined myself up and gently penetrated her with all the loving care I could manage. Her folds eagerly re-welcomed me as they parted for my member like a stage curtain. No matter how greatly we braced ourselves, the act of becoming one flesh did not fail to make us inhale as if we were winded from a pleasurable punch to the gut. Incredible as our last position was, this was the ideal one for expressing our mutual devotion for each other: with one hand under her arching back and the other on her neck as we traded kisses and stared into each other's souls through the glassy windows of our eyes.

We could have stayed like that forever, but reality had different plans for us. With my dark haired lover reaching the apex of her sexual enjoyment, she let her head fall back and uttered a notably shuddering moan as she climaxed, her inner folds clenching around my length in a desperate need to receive my seed. My inner thighs were splashed with her love juices as they bypassed my meaty plug. Her angelic tones filled the room with the music of passionate lovemaking. If there was anyone who was unaware of our activities in the immediate vicinity, they were now well informed and beet red in the face.

Normally, I would feel somewhat embarrassed that the walls were not soundproofed to the assault of her shrill cries, but to me, only my ladylove mattered. I guess I could have soundproofed the room with a barrier spell, as it was indeed within my capabilities. But another, prideful side of me fancied having all of Concordia overhear her seraphic voice (maybe I was being boastful too); let the world know _just_ how much I appreciated her. The noise complaints never came though, whether it was out of respect for our privacy or for my position as a Royal Agent I could not guess.

While Octavia was on her _third_ climax, I still had some mileage to go before getting my rocks off. However, my woman's passion induced intonations were starting to sound as pained as they were pleased. I was not ignorant to how some women could become overly sensitive after sustained peaks, so this would have to be where I disembarked from the f*ck train. I eased my cherished cellist into an increased pace as I prepared us for the grand, mind blowing finale. Our mutual ecstasy continued to build until I detected a faint tickling sensation in my groin that signaled an oncoming climax.

During my… _alone times_ in my personal bathroom (for when I needed to assuage my fleshly desires so that they would not nag at me and detract from my focused day-to-day mindset), this feeling was minimal and made just about unnoticeable through repetition. In this instance however, it was like it had been upgraded from the dull droning of a cell phone alarm to a full-on fire station klaxon, warning me to ready myself for imminent release. Ever the considerate gentleman that I was, I leaned in closer to my beloved musical prodigy of an inamorata to notify her of this.

"I'm getting close" I said to her, my voice straining.

"Finish inside me" She appealed to me in a hoarse gasp, mustering all of her strength to stay coherent, "Claim me as yours once and for all, my magnificent inamorato. _Please!_ "

"As you wish" In compliance with her request, I pulled out all the stops and went to town on her.

Going maximum throttle with my thrusts, I held nothing back as I pile-drived her sideways. The crude, moist smacks of me wedging my key into her lock were all but drowned out by her erotic screams of joy. With a guttural groan, she folded her legs over my spine and her nails dug into my back with such force that she would have drawn blood if didn't have the thick hide that I did. The vociferous declaration of my self given name as she climaxed _yet again_ was enough to decisively push me over the edge as I did the same for her.

Her feminine screech of submission matched my masculine roar of possession in magnitude, if not in pitch, as I buried myself to the hilt and shot rope after rope of my blisteringly warm essence into her awaiting womb. Her vaginal muscles contracted about me like a vise, greedily milking me for all that I was worth (Which was quite a lot evidently, as there were no less than _six_ ejections of my ample sperm into her snatch). Octavia let out a heavenly sigh and held onto me for approximately a dozen seconds before her arms and legs released me from her embrace and flopped onto the bed, allowing me to get up a tad and observe the aftereffects of my work.

Below me, my ladylove was an absolute mess. Her pristine hair was now disheveled and scattered about her chest, with unruly stray strands of black thread undulating like dark tendrils in the artificial breeze of what passed for air conditioning in her apartment. Her skin was beginning to develop goose bumps where the beads and rivulets of sweat were steadily evaporating, adding to the sultry stench of sex that permeated the atmosphere of the bedroom. Drops of my seed were escaping from her mound and mixing with her girl cum as it soaked into the bed sheets, leaving a dark stain that we would have to put through the wash in the morning.

And yet in that moment, she was a surpassingly beautiful sight to me in a world overflowing with magic, mythical creatures, and the inevitable clarion call of Destiny. Princess Cadence averred that love was strongly tied to magic, so much so that there were beings that even derived sustenance from it, and tonight I had given myself in to it. The recuperating woman I had loved intensely cooed affectionately as she brushed her hands along her pelvic area, a mysterious upward curl to her lips that indicated to me that she might welcome to possibility of children. If I could give them a mother as wonderful as she would be, I would happily welcome them as well.

I carefully and tenderly extracted myself from her sex with a 'schlick!' and sat back on the bed, observing the wet spot on the mattress where we had shared our climax with wry amusement. As my darling Octavia gradually pulled herself back from the mind numbing post haze of her _fourth_ orgasm, she opened her eyes and sent me a half lidded gaze and a beatific smile that words could not do justice. She was panting heavily to catch her breath as she sat up, despite how most of the sexual workload was placed on me during our gland-to-gland combat.

Agrarian though she might be, I had worked her over thoroughly, so I understood her current state of exhaustion (Though I myself could go for a few more rounds in the sack if she were willing to indulge me). She drew me in for another prolonged kiss, one that was more romantic in its gesture than lustful, assuring me that this fine woman loved me for more than just my sculpted Trifect body and accompanying carnal aptitude. There was still the aftertaste of her womanly fluids intermingled with mine as our tongues tangled with each other, not that either of us minded in the least. I had a sneaking suspicion that I would awake to find myself sporking her, but such was life.

She broke the lip contact and we shared a wordless moment to just marvel at each other as we reflected on how we had finally taken our relationship to the next level. Whereas once I irrationally felt that I would somehow lose a part of myself through the intimate act of copulation, I now recognized how silly I was being. If anything, I was a complete man now that I had bonded with my woman.

We lay together and snuggled close, Octavia being the smaller spoon while I was the bigger one, wrapping an arm protectively around her midsection as I nuzzled into her hair, breathing deeply of the chocolate and almond smelling shampoo she had used earlier. Our skins were drenched in perspiration, which was only being permitted to fully dry now that we had ceased fanning the flames of our intimacy.

"Zenith?" She suddenly spoke up, interrupting my percipient internal musings.

"Yes, my precious Octavia?" I replied.

"You are my inspiration and the light of my life. I love you with all that I am…" She whispered, taking my hand in hers and collectively intertwining our fingers.

"I love you too" I told her sincerely (if not a little laconically), without a shadow of doubt in my voice, "Rest and recover now. Tomorrow is a brand new day"

This was satisfactory for her, as she hummed contentedly and surrendered herself to the allure of sleep. I used the lull to do some introspection. I knew that the highs we were subject to in our afterglows were the result of the neuropeptide oxytocin (which facilitated social bonding after a romping bout of amorous sex, to encourage long-term coupling), but somehow it was more profound than simple chemistry to me. Tonight had been one of the first of many steps that would mend my cynical, embittered heart, and she would be there for each and every one of them. I lay awake beside her for a few minutes contemplating on the future before joining her in dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Sexy Side Stories: Double the Fun

 **Author's note: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This is just an informal break from my self-imposed writing hiatus (sick relatives, busy work schedule, life stuff, y'know?), so my writing skills don't completely atrophy. I'll try to finish up on my latest main story installment soon-ish, but no promises! This side chapter takes place during Chapter 24 of the main story, wherein the plucky protagonist pays a visit to the Magiville Spa in order to make good on a wager that he made concerning events regarding a fashion show in Concordia that took place later that same Chapter. This is an apology of sorts for how I always 'Chekhov' (as in skip anything not PG rated) over an intimate scene, or likewise with an implied one. Not to infringe upon the no doubt angelic character of Masseuses everywhere, but this particular Spa appointment will be steamier than your average Sauna for the Hero, who has NO idea what he has gotten himself into. Let's see how far I can bend the main character's No Home Base rule while still keeping it provocative.**

The bell above the door to the Magiville Spa jingled and announced my presence as I stepped past the threshold. The freshly cut hair on my head from Smooth Shave's barbering job prickled my scalp and incited a horrible, massive itch that just wouldn't go away no matter how often I scratched at it, so I had both a practical and pressing reason for being here. The other, possibly more significant reason for revisiting an establishment that some would consider an unmanly place to be seen entering or exiting was that I had an agreement to uphold, and I considered myself to be a man of my word… _mostly_. I momentarily berated myself for being lured into the aquamarine haired minx's verbal trap (though it was under duress, given Aloe's _luxurious_ fingers), for now I had no choice but to honor it. It would cost me a pretty penny too; as part of the agreement was that I would pay triple the going rate for one of their untested massage methods. Knowing their talents however, I'd be getting a nice bang for my buck.

Outside I was as calm looking as could be, but inside I was _busy, busy, busy_ debating with myself over all sorts of seemingly trivial details that could potentially have long term consequences. What was I in for with those two? Was there some sort of private room for… _special_ occasions? Could they keep this upcoming appointment of mine a secret even so? And perhaps the most important… what was it like to be covered in gelatinous substance and have a scantily clad masseuse give me a full body rubdown? Each of these questions were stirring in my mind as I pensively approached the service counter and, seeing no one currently behind it, tentatively rung the reception bell with a light tap.

Of course the damn thing was still loud enough to echo throughout the whole of the cozy Spa building with a report like a gunshot in the winter woods. I resisted a smirk at the mental analogy, wondering if I was the metaphorical hunter or about to become the hunted. I was thankful that there was nobody else presently within sight to take notice of me, or they would have seen me briefly freeze up like I had just been caught making out of Fort Knox carting out a pallet stacked high with gold bullion in a fake guard's uniform by the FBI (Assuming that any of that fabled gold reserve still _existed_ ).

"Just a moment please!" Aloe (or was it Lotus?) called out from somewhere in the back.

I wasn't waiting for half a minute before the cyan haired beautician emerged from a screen separating the entrance area from the main Spa partitions. The slender and gracefully shaped woman was dressed in what I assumed were her 'work clothes', consisting of a pink and blue two-piece, skin hugging bathing suit with a see-through sarong skirt flowing around her hips, like a transparent theater curtain shrouding the showing of the century (I get oddly poetic when I'm anxious). I don't know why, but I found that mesh sarong skirt style to be visually delectable. Crowning her cranium was a modest headband of the purest white, an article that remained constant between the sisters. There was a thin sheen on her skin that indicated either sweat or otherwise accumulated moisture. She paused in her step as her sapphire irises fell on me for a second in surprise, before a mysterious, alarmingly unreadable glint appeared in them. Her 'potential customer' smile likewise shifted into something equally discomforting, like a tigress eyeing a tasty morsel before her… and that mental comparison did nothing to ease my nerves.

"Well, well, well…" The masseuse began coyly, "If it izn't Concordia's latest male fashion celebrity" She greeted me with that charming, pseudo European accent of hers. It was then that I saw a pair of familiar magazine covers (at the top of the pile too, which denoted that they were hot reads) on the waiting table nearby, punctuating her statement.

' _Man, they get those issues out quick! It hasn't even been a week yet!_ ' I internally remarked. Either that, or the spa twins were proactively awaiting the next release of the Dashing Debonairs and Starman fashion magazines.

"Word gets around fast. Speaking of, I'm here to make good on mine" I noted aloud as I watched her reach towards a set of tiny bells just below a speaking trumpet shaped cone connected to a series of pipes and rung them in a specific order with a dainty finger. The bells produced these cute little musical tones and I deduced that they were used to wordlessly communicate throughout the Spa much like the speaking tube on an old timey ship. The way she rung them must've corresponded to a signal used to differentiate any situation the Spa might handle. There was a ten second delay before an answering series of music tones responded. The masseuse bobbed her head placidly, although the meaning behind the tones was lost on me.

"Iz zhat so?" She uttered, before noticing my recent haircut and frowning slightly, "First, however, you will need to wash zhose trimmings off. Zhis iz fortunate zhough, as zhe treatment my sizter and I haf planned for you will require a private sezzion and some time for us both to prepare, ya?" She resumed her almost hungry grin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was looking forward to this just as much (if not more so) than I was.

"Ya" I mirrored her pronunciation for levity's sake, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

She didn't, "Excellent! Step right zhis way, Mizter Zenith" She motioned for me to follow her deeper into the building as she stood by the curtain to the main Spa.

"Now, now, Aloe. I told you last time, it's just _Zenith_ " I gently reminded her, "That Mister stuff makes me feel unduly old, and married… which I don't intend to be for a while" I intentionally made myself seem silly, in order to ease her out of her mostly serious business demeanor. From the flash of mirth in her features I could see that I was moderately successful.

She lightly inclined her head to me, "Apologies, Zenith. Certain habits are… _difficult_ for me to break. My sizter and I were raised to address everyone formally, ezpecially in a professional atmosphere"

"Well, you have my permission to be informal with me. After all, I'm going to be a test subject of sorts for that special massage gel, aren't I?" I allowed. Considering what we were going to be doing together, formalities seemed extravagant.

That frisky glint reappeared in her eyes, "Indeed. I will convey your wishes to Lotus" She motioned again for me to follow, "Come, I'll zhall show you to zhe washrooms where you can clean off zhose errant shavings before we can begin in earnest"

"It hasn't been that long since my last visit, Aloe. I could show myself there if necessary. There must be others besides me who require your attention" I deferred. I didn't want to distract her from any other duties she might have had before tending to me.

She shook her head as we passed by a heavily scented spa partition that must have been for aromatic purposes, "It iz of no conzequence. My sizter and I are not zhe only fully qualified beauticians at work here. Eutony, Soothing Touch, and Good Vibrations are top notch in my opinion! Also, our couzin Vera uzually handles whatever we cannot. She's quite good at delegating, yes?"

I lifted a brow, "I didn't know you had a cousin. I mostly assumed that it was just you and your sister running this place"

Aloe nodded, "Zhat iz what most others think, as well. Vera iz shy, which iz why she does not greet customers at zhe front desk. However, her skill iz second to none! Perhaps even better zhan my own or my sizter's"

I chuckled, "Now _that_ I doubt. My once achy muscles can attest to your own prolific skill"

She smiled genuinely, "Zhat iz most kind of you, Zenith. Ah! We are here" We ceased moving before a row of opaque panels that were glass doors, some were evidently made darker from the steam of a hot shower. Next to each door panel were metal bars with decorative towels draped over them. As if to emphasize, one door near us creaked open and a feminine looking hand zipped out to snatch a towel before the glass portal slammed shut just as briskly.

' _So most of their Spa is divided between the genders, but the showers are unisex?_ ' That would explain the haste of the woman's self-conscious action.

Aloe bowed minutely to me, unintentionally slipping into her formal mode, "Please, take as long as you would like. Zhere are some… _final touches_ my sizter iz busy putting on for our imminent sezzion"

Before I could get another word in, Aloe utilized some of that freaky, spontaneous speed and disappeared down a corridor in the blink of an eye. Shaking my head and muttering to myself for the Nth time about how strange this world was, I kicked off my shoes before stepping into the complimentary set of clogs that each patron was provided with from a neatly stacked bin and selected the closest unoccupied shower stall. The interior of the shower stall was nothing special or out of the ordinary, just three purple tiled walls and a thick glass door. Once inside, I divested myself of my remaining garments and slung them over the top of the stall's door like I was in a college dorm's washroom. I was sure I was supposed to just cover myself in a bathrobe first and stow my clothes elsewhere like last time, but unlike Rarity often chose, I wasn't here for a full bath and bodywork treatment.

Turning the knob to the shower mechanism until it was deep into the red zone, I was doused with a spray of high-temp (but not scalding) water. I exhaled as I felt the trimmed hair clippings wash down my head and onto my shoulders before taking the express route down into the drainage plate. The Spa must've come equipped with some equivalent of a water softener, because the warm deluge didn't leave my skin with that aggravating chalky sensation. God… I loved a good shower, which was one of my many secret pleasures. Even after all the stressful things I had endured; in the comfy confines of that stall I could feel the weight of the world melt away and slide off my being the same as the cut hair. The one downside here was that these showers were not isolated, so I was barred from indulging in a little shower song (With _Singing in the Rain_ being one of my guilty favorites). It's not that I was afraid that it would be ill received, but I despised it when people joined in on my private karaoke sessions, which happened with disturbing frequency around these parts. How else do you think those extemporaneous musical numbers initiated around here?

The time for wasting water soon reached an end though, and I remembered that water alone did not make for a clean Zenith. On a caddy built into a corner were various bottles of shampoos, conditioners, shower gels, and flowery hygiene products that my masculine brain could not process without sacrificing some testosterone in the process. Forgoing much of the selection on offer (floral scented shampoos absolutely _dominated_ the cubbies, _just like everywhere else_ ), I went for a more androgynous blood orange and mint hybrid. The exfoliating shower gel I chose was an interesting combination of mahogany teakwood and pine, which reminded me of some great outdoors, forested landscape beside a lake. Once I was sufficiently cleansed, I reluctantly shut off the water and swiped a towel from outside before drying myself off from inside the stall. It may not have been the best blend to emerge from that stall smelling like a fruity interpretation of nature, but when living in a country in which the population is skewed in favor of the females, one's choices in these things for public establishments were rather limited.

I was about to reach for my clothes when I noticed that they had been filched, and a white bathrobe had taken their place. They even made sure it was on a coat hanger so it hung on the side of the door, opposite to the steam. I blinked, wondering just how distracted I must've been for that to occur without my notice before shrugging and accepting it, figuring one of the Spa staff collected them and deposited them elsewhere. I guess I could have used magic to instantly remove all moisture from my body as I put on the bathrobe, but I was here to spoil myself, so I didn't. I was just rubbing the remaining dampness out of my recently shortened hair with one hand when I saw Lotus standing not five feet away. Just like her sister, she had a gleam of barely restrained anticipation in her eyes that made me wary. Despite their reversed color palette (genetics must be a _nightmare_ to explain here), the twins were identical in many ways.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" She asked, fluttering her glimmering eyes sweetly at me. The slight bend to her hips emphasized her alluring curvature, and I was divided on whether or not she was doing it on purpose.

"I enjoy being clean" I answered guardedly, "Where's Aloe? I thought she'd be the one to give me the walkthrough before we start testing that massage gel therapy"

She was coy, "Oh… she wanted to freshen up herzelf" She replied ambiguously with a simpering grin, "She spent too many hours administering to the sauna rooms, as you may haf noticed"

I _did_ notice, in fact, but I chalked up her comment to her exceedingly buoyant attitude.

The Spa twin's elfin behavior made me uneasy again, ' _Anxiety levels: Rising_ '

"Peu importe" She said in French (Although I had no idea what they called it here, or how foreign languages from home even _existed_ here, but I've learned to accept these things with grace too), "Are you ready for our appointment?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I tugged up on the lapels of the robe to cover a breezy patch of exposed skin, "Will you show me the way? I didn't memorize the layout that well, last time I was here" My thoughts were too consumed with the fashion show that Rarity all but pressganged me into participating in. Then again, if I had refused, I wouldn't have gotten to know Nigel Fancypants as any thing beyond a man I had met at a palace garden party once.

"But of course!" Lotus chirped happily, "I hope you do not mind, but I haf prepared a private room for zhe massage therapy we agreed to"

"Trust me, for body slides, some privacy is a _definite must_ " I said, understanding entirely. The way the massage therapy was performed was highly intimate, bordering on erotic in nature. Plus, with how sensitive my shoulder blade regions were, I wasn't likely to stay wholly silent.

She hummed in reflection, "Such an silly name, no? If my sizter and I decide to keep zhis treatment, we will haf to think of somezhing else to call it"

"If you do keep it, I imagine it will catch on quite well with your male customer base" I quipped, my prior musing in mind.

She must have been of a similar mind, as she only giggled in reply, motioning me to come with her.

And so the game of follow the leader recommenced as I trailed behind the chipper masseuse like a lost puppy, monitoring her movements with minor suspicion. The woman was practically bouncing with every step she took! She must've been really looking forward to cashing in on our petty wager. But my instincts (which were admittedly lackluster when it came to women) were telling me that there was more to her liveliness than just a fat, metaphorical paycheck at the end of the day's activities. There was something that the Spa twins weren't overtly telling me, but were telegraphing through subtler means. But I suppose I shouldn't complain. If anything, their eagerness should make for an enjoyable massage experience.

Lotus led me past the usual massage tables where her sister used those positively _magical_ fingers of hers to knead away the knots in my back that I didn't even realize I had accumulated. My Trifect physiology was a curious thing. It was remarkably resilient to damage, never scarred (a mixed blessing to some, but for me this trait was most satisfactory), and had internal reserves of magic so abundant that in order to achieve a state of magical exhaustion, I would have to onerously _work_ for it. Yet at the same time, it was still susceptible to the normal, everyday botherations that reminded me that I was human none the less. It was both a humbling and profound reminder of my origins, which were rooted in normality… so much so that I wistfully yearned to escape its repetitive dullness… to become more than what I was; the same as many a lad, I'd reckon. I could never have dreamed that my wish would be _granted_.

My reminiscing was broken by Lotus's announcement that we had arrived. I scanned the filigreed portal before us, seeing only the thin, black seams that indicated it as such. It would have been easy to miss, given how the elaborate door all but blended into the wall's outrageously plain coloration, save for a golden handle that the masseuse twisted before pushing inwards. The well-designed interior of this private massage chamber was in stark contrast to the deceptive exterior. The floor was composed of thin, rectangular tiles of white and gray that were patterned in such a way that it brought to mind the digital urban camouflage pattern of modern army fatigues. In a corner was a bubbling hot bath that must have been this world's official version of a Jacuzzi, though how it bubbled and frothed like that without water jets was a mystery. The chamber hugged the perimeter of the spa building, as meager rays of light streamed through wooden lattices in the walls that were framed by gothic style arched windows. In spite of those windows, the lighting in the room was at dinner candlelight levels.

Candles and thin wooden sticks sitting in a wall of square cubbyholes to one side were lit to offset the dimness, and as they burned they gave off a sweet, but not overpowering incense like scent that titillated the senses. I almost shivered the second I got a full whiff of it, finding it vaguely familiar but just on the other side of my memory to immediately recall. What I did know for sure, however, was that it lent the atmosphere of the room a _sensual_ mood. It wasn't overwhelming me by any means, but I imagined that it would be making my head swim after a prolonged amount of time inhaling its essence.

The heady burning scents mingled with that of star jasmine, which was suspended on a Lilliputian wooden trellis arching itself a few feet over the massage bed. A marble sink with a bowl shaped crystalline washbasin was available for cleaning one's hands of all sorts of gels, lotions, and oils doubtlessly stored in a cabinet below. In the center of the shining shrine to all things relaxing was an ironically ordinary (but wide) spa bed atop an elegant carpet rug with a flat pillow, silken under sheets, a polymer based over sheet, and a U shaped padded slot for my head. On a wooden stand in close proximity to the bed was the same glass jar with the orange stopper that captured my eye when I was last here. All in all… it was the swankiest room I had yet to see since my toilsome time rubbing shoulders with High Society snobs at Gatsby-ish events in the Capital here. The only thing missing were some slow, stylish tunes being piped in.

As if she were psychic, Lotus clapped her hands twice and classical sounding piano music began to fill the room, emanating from a source unseen.

(Theme Music: Étude Op. 10, No. 3, in E major)

I whistled to myself, long and low, in admiration. I hadn't even received what I came here for and already I could safely say that I had gotten my money's worth.

"Iz everyzhing to your liking, Miz- _Zenith?_ " Lotus corrected herself, every bit as formally professional as her sibling.

I nodded dumbly, not trusting myself to speak lest I make a fool of myself. I was _rarely_ dumbfounded, but I could make a tiny exception for how magnificent this Spa chamber was.

Lotus smiled and stifled a giggle, my reaction amusing her endlessly I'd bet, "Here iz a towel" She nudged the aforementioned cloth against my arm.

"Huh?" I vocalized stupidly, meanwhile cursing my tongue for disobeying my brain.

Lotus was having difficulties containing her grin, "For your… _région privée?_ " She euphemized in her native language.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't be a very memorable session if I wore a fluffy robe for it, huh?" I tried playing off my moment of supreme idiocy.

"Indeed" Lotus agreed with a wry expression, "I am going to check in on my sizter, zhen we can begin" She motioned to the towel I was holding as to what I was to do in her absence, not trusting herself to speak lest she start to laugh at my momentary mien of weakness.

That didn't stop her from having a small fit of chortles on the way out, though she expertly attempted to disguise it as a cough. I grumbled unkindly to myself about wicked, teasing, slinky masseuses as I tugged at the cotton lined belt keeping the extra large bathrobe tied to my body. The fluffy, super absorbent garment fell around my ankles in a pile. I grabbed it and neatly folded it before finding a convenient spot to store it. Afterwards I wrapped the rather skimpy towel around my waist in a Greco fashion so that my wedding tackle was covered without having to actively hold it in place. I remembered that Nuru massages typically had one moisturizing their skin with warm water beforehand to facilitate the massage process and loosen their muscles, so it was fortunate that I had taken care of that already. I did some stretches anyway, groaning with satisfaction when I heard some crackling pops in my back.

Self diagnostics completed, I laid atop the spa bed on my stomach, scooting myself just shy of the headrest with my arms spread so that my head was resting on my fists. Speeding up my tranquilized mood were the powerful scents lingering in the air, making it hard to concentrate on any one subject for any length of time. I laid there in wait for maybe three or so minutes, with the classical music switching over to a jazzy sounding tune, before I heard the telltale signs of feminine footfalls accompanied by low, gossipy titters before the handle to the door rotated and the door swung open. I picked up my head and swiveled it so that I could get a good look at my approaching company. My eyes widened once more and I promptly thanked myself for the marvelous view.

Aloe and Lotus must have been in a showy mood, because they stood side my side, mirroring the other, with slender legs slanted and hands on their hips in very alluring, dare I say… _seductive_ poses. Lotus hadn't just been checking in with her sibling as she had un-impassively informed me, which was sending all kinds of mixed signals to my currently fragrance addled brain. They both had ditched their usual bathing suits and swapped them for scanty, slightly transparent; almost entirely see through lace and satin robes (that kept their color schemes distinct, which I found cute) that were connected by a heart shaped clasp placed just betwixt their pert bra enclosed breasts (Which looked _mighty fine_ , now that I was actively studying them). Shielding their _régions privées_ , were a pair of G-string style, frilly lace panties (I had to fight my baser instinct in order to peel my eyes away from _those_ ). They had toned down on the facial makeup to accommodate the physically messy massage therapy, though they were no less beautiful for it in my eyes.

Up close, I could spy the minute differences in musculature between them, with Lotus having thicker thigh muscles and Aloe having thicker arm muscles. Regardless, they both shared that trim hourglass figure that could drive men, including me, crazy. I had no idea why they were in the Spa business, because they could have done equally well as supermodels, particularly those who advertised nightwear. I could understand why they would select outfits that covered so little of their luxurious bodies, given what they would be covering themselves with, but I had to fight _hard_ to suppress an erection at the sight of them.

I was not ashamed to admit that it was a losing battle. It was a good thing I was laying face forwards.

"Well…?" Lotus prompted, curling her hand in the air above her as if to emphasize her new getup, "What do you think?"

"Yes…" Her sister chimed in beside her, "Iz everyzhing to your liking so far, Zenith?" She unknowingly parroted her sibling's earlier words, not that I was coherent enough to care.

"Goodness, I always thought you two were lovely before, but my mind is rendered incontinent by what I see" I remarked, my breath taken by the immense beauty of the two young women.

"Ah, we haf him starstruck, Aloe!" Lotus purred to her sister, "I told you he would enjoy zhis"

"We think quite highly of your physique as well, Zenith" Aloe agreed with a nod and hungry smile, "Perhaps we can make zhis procedure… mutual in pleasure?"

"Hmm?" I hummed in question, my mind too occupied to comprehend the true meaning of her proposal, "I don't understand"

"Ne vous préoccupez pas" Lotus answered dismissively, making her way towards the table with the Nuru gel container while Aloe measured me with a sharp eye.

"You are a tall one, Zenith" She noted aloud, tapping a finger against her chin, "Zhough zhere is still only enough of you for one of us at a time, proper procedure taken into account"

I shrugged, having heard the descriptor often, "Take turns then" I suggested, "To me, you're both equally desirable as my masseuses"

"An excellent idea!" Lotus chirruped from where she was standing, jar of Nuru gel in hand, "I zhall go first" She poured the clear, viscous solution into a voluminous bowl.

Aloe gasped in mock umbrage, "I thought it was I who would loozen him up for you, Lotus!"

Lotus stuck a tongue out at her sibling, "I haf changed my mind, sizter dearest. You will get your turn with him in due time. Besides, you got to touch zhat _extérieur robuste_ on zhe previous occasion"

Aloe glared at her sibling and made a rude gesture at her with her fingers, causing Lotus to shake her rear end back at her unrepentantly. The sway of her shapely butt was mesmerizing, and not helping my _growing problem_ at all.

I scoffed at the sisterly interplay between the two, with it oddly diffusing some of the tension hanging in the atmosphere. But for some reason, I felt like I was a particularly juicy steak being fought over by a duo of hounds.

"You shouldn't make such a big deal of it, Aloe" Lotus chided playfully, "Frown lines are most unbecoming in our line of work"

Before Aloe could retort, she finished pouring the rest of the jar's contents into the bowl, "Zhere! Help me apply zhis, please"

Aloe huffed a sigh and did as was asked of her. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the sweet smelling semifluid, before opportunely using that moment to get some revenge on Lotus by lobbing it into her sister's face. Lotus shrieked in surprise and furious indignation as she wiped her face free of the sticky substance. She retaliated swiftly, shoving a massive globule onto Aloe's chest region by way of retort. Things steadily escalated from there, and soon the two Spa siblings were coated in the stuff. The women weren't gentle with each other either, and their horseplay threatened to undo their already delicate outfits. If I saw any more of their luscious bodies in my state, I was certain I would have had an aneurism, so I decided to interject for my sake.

I was a bit loopy from the burning scents, but retained enough sense to cut in on their faux fight, "Ladies, please! Remember your professionalism" I entreated them, secretly glad for the distraction.

Like the words were magic, the two women froze mid-swing at the other and glanced over at me in shock, having apparently forgotten who they were supposed to be tending to. They both straightened themselves up and cleared their throats with embarrassment simultaneously.

" _Nous supplions pardon_ " They spoke in unison, both red cheeked from having their blood up.

"We sometimes haf feuds zhat escalate when we are alone" Lotus explained, "Especially since zhis was about…" She was unable to complete her sentence as Aloe elbowed her, as if she had nearly spilled a secret.

"It's fine" I forgave them, "It served its own purpose anyway, didn't it?"

They fumbled to get my meaning before they looked over each other's massage gel smeared and splattered appearance and laughed mellifluously.

"Such a shame!" Lotus shook her head sadly after the shared moment of humor, "It was supposed to be a provocative application as well" She murmured lastly to herself. Unbeknownst to her, nothing escaped my ear.

Aloe sent a sultry stare to her counterpart, "Look on zhe bright side, sizter. We haf him all to ourzelves for zhe better part of an hour"

Lotus grinned back, "Just so" She pointed to me, "Get him prepared. Zhe treatment requires him to be lubricated too"

Aloe acquiesced; taking the remainder of the massage gel in the bowl and pouring it liberally onto my back, making me stifle an instant inhalation as the cool semifluid made contact with my skin. I couldn't discern whether it was the cold crispness of the gel itself or Aloe's wondrous hands that made my skin tingly, but in the sage words of Fluttershy… it was nice. The masseuse had me flip over to cover my other side too, and I thanked the lord that I had gotten my stiffy under control before then. She sat on the bed behind me and cradled my head in her arms, rubbing her palms all over my chest with fervor. She had a specific fixation on my pectorals, exploring every contour and testing their rigidity with steady pressure. I lazily mused to myself that no matter what world you were in, the women there loved to get their hands on something brawny.

I was no Big Mac in the Beefcake department by any means, having a hybridized runner's slash muscleman's frame, but my Trifect build was well defined. I was not the kind of guy to admire his own physique, but I was amused with how every motion of mine caused visible contractions and flexes to roll underneath the surface. That, coupled with how easily most women fell to my so called _charms_ without a great deal of effort made me believe that there was some kind of 'Regular Adonis' vibe attributed to my form. Or I was being a cynical bastard and women here weren't solely obsessed by looks that ran only skin-deep. The lack of eligible males compared to females might have also been a deciding factor.

Lotus signaled her sister to stop once she saw that I was adequately slathered in the gel, motioning for her to get off the bed and make room for herself. Aloe begrudgingly pulled herself off of me and stood to the side. Lotus commanded me to lay face forwards again before I felt her straddle me. I didn't even need to see her face to know she was grinning like a hyena over a fresh kill (' _What a morbid analogy!_ ').

And so began the most borderline erotic massage of my life.

Lotus started off slow… _so painfully slow_ , grinding her pelvis against my backside and using her weight to smooth out what few uneven knots were present in my spine. She shifted from rubbing me down with her butt to using her arms, elbows, and occasionally… her breasts. The little minx took pride in knowing that her rendition of this highly intimate massage was smack dab in the sweet spot between torture and exquisite ecstasy. It was not lost on me that she took special care to avoid my shoulder blades, which indicated to me that she was aware of my poorly kept secret. I should have been alarmed, but I was enjoying this too damn much to worry. Regardless of the sport she was having with me, Lotus adhered to a methodical approach, pressing hard bone on soft tissue and soft tissue on bony surfaces. The gel allowed her to glide along my body with minimal friction… and it was _heavenly_. After ten minutes of the masseuse's gentle ministrations, I had all but melted into the bed.

From the sidelines, I could hear Aloe's breathing hitch as if her sister was about to try something exceptionally risqué. I only faintly picked up on the feather light sound of a garment hitting the floor over the Ave Maria-esque melody before my world burst into euphoric bliss as Lotus once again utilized her breasts to tend to my neglected shoulder blades… only two hardened points of flesh prodding at me denoted that they were bare. With how incredibly sensitive that region of my body was, I could not suppress a deep, throaty groan of delight. Both Spa Sisters heard this and giggled, knowing they had me firmly in their clutches.

Feeling empowered over their captive Trifect slash nascent male fashion model (which was a one time gig as far as I was concerned), Aloe joined in on the fun, copying her sister's topless daring. The three of us on that bed together (as wide as it might have been) was stretching its occupancy limit to the max, but none us seemed to care. Aloe and Lotus had such excellent coordination that they moved in sync without getting in the other's way. Lotus resumed her bare breasted assault on my shoulder blades while Aloe tackled my lower extremities. Meanwhile, Aloe verbally reviewed her sibling's risky move, multitasking between speaking and massaging.

"Lotus, we were not supposed to act on it, you know" Aloe commented nonchalantly as she put my left calf through a mammary gland wringer. Neither upset nor astonished that her sister had acted on whatever it was concerning yours truly.

"I could not rezist, sweet sizter" Lotus replied unrepentantly as she swirled her bosom into me, "And from zhe looks of it, you could not eizher"

"The hell are you two talking about?" I murmured dreamily, thoroughly enraptured by their joint touch. I was like a deliquescing block of organic chocolate that had been left simmering on the stove.

"I am surprised you haf not caught on yet, Zenith" Aloe engaged her lecturer's tone, "With all zhe hints we haf been giving…" She let the obscured meaning hang in the air.

"And when zhe latest issues came in, we could barely restrain ourzelves, so impressed were we" Lotus added, bending down to press her lips to my shoulders. It wasn't so much a kiss as a love peck.

"You zee…" Aloe initiated an explication, "…my sizter and I haf _always_ idolized zhe ideal male form, and yours is an epitome of zhat. And when we discovered zhat zhe top fashion authorities in zhe Capital agreed, we were _ecstatic_ … our curiosity justified. We knew we just had to indulge ourzelves"

"What are you saying?" I asked cautiously.

The pink haired twin twisted about, " _We want to lay with you_ " She whispered in my ear. She laid a hand on my right buttock and gave it a brazen squeeze, prompting me to emit a choked gasp, " _But_ it seems zhat you are also receptive to zhat desire… perhaps it iz mutual?" She sounded hopeful.

Never before had I wanted to so badly give into my baser desires… but even majorly seduced, I still had my rationality to guide me.

"I don't know about this, ladies…" I demurred, "I'm kind of in a confusing spot regarding serious relationships at the moment" And that was an _understatement_ , considering how ambivalent I was.

Aloe tittered, like what I had suggested was foolish, "Who said anyzhing about getting serious? My sizter and I are _far_ too preoccupied with our business here in Magiville to maintain a stable romantic relationzhip. We merely crave _ébats amoureux_ "

"Zhis is true" Her sister concurred, "Zhough we never had qualms about sharing!" She supplemented saucily.

' _I'm going to take that to mean casual intercourse, no strings attached_ ' I deadpanned mentally. I was too jaded to be shocked at this point. I also did not believe in casual sex without caveats, but it had been a real long while since I had last taken care of my… _carnal needs_. And while Rosie Palmer and her five sisters were reliable, they didn't quite measure up to the two lovelies perched on me.

"And if I were to refuse?" I broached, keeping my options open.

Aloe shrugged (Or I think she did. I was still facedown, mind you), "We would be disappointed, but we would respect your wishes. But zhen… you would haf refused us _earlier_ , if zhat was zhe case" She deduced, her voice saturated with a needy lust that I had no clue she was retaining.

Mayhaps it was the candle scents clouding my senses, or how weary I was of my self imposed ascetic lifestyle, but I decided then and there that I needed this as much as they apparently did.

"Far be it from me to disappoint a pair of bodacious beauties" I quipped, half sincerely, "But first I have some ground rules to lay down for you: No kissing me on the lips, no biting, scratching, or other harmful acts, and no going all the way like married people sometimes do. Other than that, I live to serve and be served"

There was a pause, and I imagined Lotus and Aloe reviewing these terms with each other over a shared glance. Then they spoke in unison, "Agreed"

Throwing all pretense of this being an ordinary, mostly non-erotic massage out the window. Aloe and Lotus discarded their remaining coverings, including the panties keeping their vulvas private, tossing them carelessly aside as they ramped up their game. I immediately discerned two heated points of slick wetness establish themselves on my back as they shamelessly grinded against me. These two must have been about as pent up as I was, if they could be this way with hardly any foreplay.

"Turn over" Like her sister, Lotus's composed tone had been replaced by that of wanton, needy lust, " _Now_. We want your eyes open for zhis" She punctuated it by unabashedly slapping me on the ass.

I hesitantly obeyed, as my stiffy had returned with a vengeance, aching painfully after being denied once. Aloe and Lotus briefly ceased their self-pleasuring to give me some room to maneuver as I imitated a half cooked burger patty on the stovetop. Both of them gasped once they beheld the enviable tent I was pitching. I was far more impressed by how the towel managed to stay _attached_ to me. The combination of provocative aromas and soothing caresses from two beautiful women with exotic accents meant that I was rocking that legendary hard-on that occurred once in a blue moon.

"C'est magnifique" Lotus breathed as she nibbled her lower lip seductively, inching closer to appraise my bulging monument to masculinity, her sibling joining her in mutual awe.

As they drooled over my manhood, I examined them in kind. From where I was positioned, I had a great view of Lotus's pink, puffy flower; soaked with her fluids and flush with blood. Her derrière was only inches removed from my face, and the delectable scent drifting from her womanhood awakened a primal hunger in me that I took great pains in suppressing, reminding myself that I was first and foremost a gentleman, clothes off or otherwise.

That didn't stop me from taking a nip at it, however.

Lotus unleashed a squeal of mixed shock and delight that devolved into an explicit moan that made me glad for the soundproofing the walls provided. Comprehending where I was going with this, she sat back and enveloped my face fully with her genitals. If the nip was the extract, then her cunny was the derivation. I was a bit rusty at this, but figured that I could make up for it with zeal as I lapped away at the petals of Lotus's _blossom_. My world temporarily _became_ Lotus. She was all I could see, smell, hear, touch, and my personal favorite: taste. No two women ever tasted alike, for a variety of reasons, but the way I could describe Lotus's flavor was that of cinnamon sticks and chamomile… which was unexpected, though not unwelcome. There was still some Nuru gel on her thighs that dribbled onto my face as Lotus bounced in rhythm with my exploring tongue, but it was no bother.

While I pleased her sister, Aloe took the initiative and yanked the towel free of my junk. There was a period of inactivity on her end that I reckoned was further admiration of my erection, but given how rarely women in this town likely saw one of those up close, it could be excused of her. The relative coolness of the air excruciatingly reinforced my hardness, and I could feel it throbbing as it ached for attention. The delay was atoned for as I felt her graceful fingers surround my shaft at the tip, with her thumb idly stroking my 'helmet' at the ventral glans. Aloe had diminutive hands, so her hold on me was not what you'd call total. Her hand-job started out tentatively, and it was obvious that Aloe was new to this specific kind of massage therapy. I would have given her some pointers (I was man enough to admit that I had mastered the fine art of masturbation over the years), but my face was currently buried in her twin's snatch, so there wasn't much I could do for that.

What I could do though, was reach up until I felt one of her breasts in my hand. I groped at it firmly, knowing I had Aloe's attention when her grip on me likewise tightened in response. Her nipples were hard as I kneaded the slippery flesh in my palms like prebaked dough. Aloe hummed happily and she grasped my hand with her free one and dragged it south, instructing me where to go. Its final destination was revealed to be her own slit, which was _absolutely_ sopping wet with her juices from the feel of it. Receiving the unspoken message, I began to soften her up by rubbing at her in a circular motion to get my own fingers moist. Then, I spread her swollen labia lips with my thumb and middle finger as to unveil her tunnel of wonders better. After probing at her opening with my index, I sank both my index and middle finger inside of her to the first digit. The woman's insides were like the inside of an oven mitt that was baking in a furnace.

Aloe approved heartily of this, as she reacted impulsively by bucking her hips downwards, enveloping me all the way to the knuckles. I became a human seesaw as both sisters bounded up and down in a mirror image of the other. A quick tap of my thumb on a fleshy nub in her nether regions reported that Aloe's clitoris had come out to play, but I patiently bided my time before I rang her doorbell. We all wanted to make this last, and it would not do for one of us to reach climax before the others. I'd never thought of this steamy activity as a team exercise before, but I sure as heck did _now_.

The massage gel itself was basically an all purpose lubricant (' _Oh the manifold uses of those_ ~'), so Aloe had no difficulties establishing a tempo as she stroked up and down my length, alternating between twisting motions and clenching me in-between her ring and middle fingers before sliding earthward and cupping at my sensitive orbs, igniting each of the innumerable nerve endings down there and testing my endurance. I held on through sheer force of will, refusing to spoil this dalliance prematurely. To accomplish this, I focused on the pain of my arousal over the pleasure, although it was subsiding into the latter category with every passing minute. On the plus side, at least I knew I didn't have a priapism.

Aloe gradually became more daring with her hand-job, managing to balance wrapping two hands around it while using varying rhythms and stroking patterns to avoid what I dubbed 'the shake-weight conundrum'. I praised Aloe's excellent usage of her hands, and the way they tended to me was still mind numbingly _amazing_ , but her inexperience with this sexual activity was not sufficient to push me over the edge. She understood this after ten minutes or so of fruitlessness and cut to the chase. She begrudgingly had me cease fingering her so she could scoot back on the bed and go prone. I could discern her torrid breath on my pecker and a rush of excitement coursed through me. I'd never had a woman do this for me in the past, and I was inquisitive as to how it felt. Aloe wasn't shy, and teasingly licked the entirety of my length from the base to the tip, before giving it a loving kiss at the aperture. The suction from her kiss alone on my hypersensitive phallus caused me to emit a sound halfway between a whine and a grunt.

Lotus's pink canoe suddenly oscillated back and forth on my tongue, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that I had exposed her love button for her to self-administer to. Her sultry moans elevated to the degree that I could clearly hear them through my thigh earmuffs. Aloe's joined hers and told me that she was doing the same for herself. I was relieved that they were taking care of that, because dealing with the clitoris was kind of an iffy zone depending on the woman. I tried to think of it as a sexual enhancer rather than the main course, but toy with it the right way and the gal it belongs to will have the Big O in no wait at all. As one can postulate, finding a happy medium between the sexual gratitude of two women riding you simultaneously was _hard_ work (pun very much intended), so I was quite grateful whenever they could share the load.

Aloe stopped her damned feather touch teasing of my member and applied both her sumptuous hands and velvety tongue, pumping me at the bottom part of my shaft while lapping circularly at my glans. I groaned appreciatively as she used the tip of her tongue to graze at the ridges of the 'helmet', causing a mild tickling sensation that shot sparks of joy down my spine. Like me, Aloe didn't seem to mind the taste of Nuru gel that was indubitably coating my manhood. I wasn't expecting her to clean the droplets of pre-cum off my meatus using her front teeth (gentle though she was), but you learn the oddest things about people when you're jointly in the sack. I desperately hoped that it wasn't a foreshadowing of what I had to look forward to.

Observing from my squirming that she once again had me at her mercy, Aloe took me into her mouth (My fear of encountering teeth was unfounded, thankfully). The feeling of _that_ transcended the simple descriptors of warm, wet, and wonderful, but it was apt enough in laymen's terms. When she began to bob her head and add suction to _that_ , she took an already marvelous feeling and improved upon it _exponentially_. Her cute, smutty moans as she gulped down my meat brought with them vibrations that sent my pleasure ship rocketing skyward. As she curled her tongue into a U-shape and slid it along my shaft, my heart threatened to smash through my ribcage like a chestburster it was beating so fast! Where her hand-job had failed, her blowjob had made up for _in spades_.

In her forwardness, she sought to caress my penis using the muscles in her throat. Inch after inch she swallowed without stopping for breath, somehow suppressing her gag reflex (no small feat for a neophyte… or she had been _practicing_ for this) and impressing me with her willingness to please. My tip punched the back of her throat as she gave me the naughtiest kiss possible, burying her nose into my bush and assiduously inhaling my natural musk with feverish energy… it was all I could do not to explode right there. The moment was all too fleeting, and Aloe eventually had to come back up for oxygen. I wanted nothing more that to seize her by the hair and force her back into place… but to reemphasize, I was a gentleman. I gave the masseuse a second to replenish her lungs before she went straight back to deep-throating me. Not forgetting the two veg that went with the meat, she cradled my balls in her hand and affectionately stimulated them.

With one hand resting on Aloe's scalp to help orchestrate her pace and the other squeezing Lotus's right breast (the other was presently occupied, if you catch my drift), we were interconnected. This process of us servicing each other repeated for an indefinite period of time, for I was lost in a sexual haze… set adrift in a sea of carnal nirvana. If one looked at it abstractly, we became as one, our mutual bond of concupiscence joining us together into one sexualized being. It was uncharacteristically tantric thinking of me to be sure, but I was in the center of what amounted to a friendly threesome and was still influenced by the seductive candle scents damn it! Legitimate excuses aside, I will concede that Applejack wasn't that wide of the mark when she initially thought of me as some breed of sexual deviant, though as far as most deviants went, I was of a decent sort.

As for Lotus, I noticed that her faucet became more and more leaky as she neared her ultimate apex, her breathing rate rapid. I wasn't in an ideal spot for respiration myself, but by now I was all but drowning in the woman's fluids. I stuck my tongue into her for use as a makeshift sponge, swirled it clockwise, and sloshed down as much of it as I could whilst conserving oxygen. If I did bite the dust in that chamber, I would do so with a rare smile on my face (one that was currently drenched in girl-cum), though I shivered to think about what my epitaph would say. Lotus must have been breaching our unstated rule of crossing the finish line, despite her attempts at hiding it, because there had been several increases in the discharging of feminine fluids and I could feel her shudder deeply every time there was. Of course… her sister may have been similarly affected, but I was literally in the dark about it betwixt Lotus's legs.

I made out a muffled voice that sounded like "Aloe, stop" before Lotus shifted on the bed and disentangled herself from me, my lips leaving her yummy nether lips with a light slurping noise. A cloudy, sticky strand of blended saliva and delicious female cum was the only thing tethering me to her before it too was severed forevermore. Her sister correspondingly discontinued granting me the best head of my life (though this accolade was technically by default) and did the same. They stood shakily to my right and I was able to regard their bodies properly for the first instance.

The Spa twins weren't the most well endowed in the chest region (skimming the border between A cup and B cup), but they were beautifully formed, full at the top, and firm. Their areolas were darker than I anticipated, contrasting heavily with their relatively fair skin tone. A trim midriff was something that I loved in a woman, and these two did not disappoint there, sporting ladylike six-packs that I could stare at all day when they were in motion. Last but certainly not least, their fully exposed labia majora, which were engorged with blood and bulging, unable to truly conceal the flooded valleys underneath the hood. If the two were clothed, I believe that the local term for this phenomenon back home would be Camel toe, but this was an inferior designation that made an enchanting sight seem unduly ugly. It was an appalling shame then that they were off the market, but if this spellbinding session with them was the outmost limit of my pseudo-romantic interaction with the masseuses, then so be it.

The disappointed countenance of my face was overt, and Lotus saw the question in my eyes, "I want to try somezhing" She explained while stroking at my face fondly with her unsullied hand, "Be patient, amant chéri"

Aloe was panting and marginally hunched over, "I could never envision it would be zhis intense! He has exzeeded _all_ my expectations" Her praise shored up my ego, and made it easier to ignore the pulsating palpitations in my pounding prick.

"Indeed. He has been a _very good boy_ , and good boys are rewarded handzomely" Lotus crooned choppily, slightly short of breath herself.

"You want me to bark and wag my tail?" I snarked at her, my sarcasm ever present.

Lotus only giggled and mussed my hair, which was mottled with sweat from our prior activities. I growled in aggravation to myself (and unintentionally reinforced the dog analogy too) at the nerve of these women. They knew their power over me stemmed from the fact that I had yet to cross the finish line myself, and they were going to milk that fact for all it was worth… and hopefully _me too_ while they were at it.

Lotus whispered in her sister's ear in detail, and Aloe's eyes slowly widened before she gawked at her sibling with mouth agape, "You cannot be serious!?" I heard her whisper harshly in reply.

"Come on, Aloe. I saw what superb care he had taken of you" Lotus goaded her, "You _know_ he has earned zhat much. He will love it!"

Aloe had some reservations, "But it iz so… _obscene_ "

Lotus's flat expression let her know what she thought of that. She stuck a stubby thumb in her own mouth, poked exaggeratedly at her cheek with it before she withdrew it with a humorous pop. Aloe froze in place like a deer in headlights from the display, her lower lip quivering with betrayal. If it weren't for the insanely sensitive bubbling cauldron of unresolved tension in my crotch, I would be laughing my ass off at that moment.

Aloe's flushed face reddened further, " _Ohhh_ … all right! But you are doing Mizzus Cake's deep tizzue massages for zhe next month!" She stipulated self-righteously.

Not even the grotesque mental image of the portly baker's jiggling mounds of flab could kill my boner. Though any inkling of an appetite I had screamed in terror, crawled under a rock, and died.

Lotus kissed her sibling on the nose and smiled warmly at her, "Agreed. Merci!" She grasped her sister's hand and led her over to me, "You sit where I was. It iz time you experienced his ministrations yourzelf" She said with a depraved simper.

Aloe did so, though she did not face me like I was hoping she would so I could monitor her reactions as I went to town on her cock-socket. Instead she sat on my slippery stomach with her legs spread and her hands clutching the fringes of the bed for balance. Lotus likewise sat across from her and scooted forward so that her legs interlocked with those of her sister's. I wondered what it was they were planning when I felt two pairs of juicy lips give my woody a sloppy smooch. Lotus was correct about me _loving_ her idea. I'd never underestimate her devious libido in the future after this visit. I nearly bit into my own tongue from shock, though that pain was eclipsed by an incredible implosion of bliss as my manhood was crushed in a fleshy vice. My meat had become the filler to a taco sandwich. I was not savvy if there was a term for this… _awesomeness_ (as Rainbow would often use), but if there wasn't it needed to be invented _now_.

It was like being inside of a woman, but somehow different, and in some ways better too. The slick softness of their virtually conjoined genitalia had me in paroxysms, and I held onto the edges of the bed with a white knuckled grip (Permanently deforming it too, no thanks to my Trifect strength). If it weren't for the arduous delay in the twin's expanded scheming, I would have blown my load forthwith. It sneakily occurred to me that without my 'monkey in the middle', the twins would be scissoring each other right now, and the tantalizing thought spurred me on like nothing else. Once my mind sifted through the unending waves of pleasure to organize non-passion induced sentiments, my hands automatically traced Aloe's body upwards, tenderly traversing her every nubile curve until they both settled on her bosom, fondling it in gratitude. From the manner that she and her twin were furiously rubbing at their erect clitorises with a free hand, I was simply tossing chunks of firewood on an already blazing inferno.

Aloe and Lotus soon judged from the varying volume of my moans that they achieved the best results when they oscillated contrary to the other. With that taken into account, they went full throttle, thrusting themselves at me with an unmatched ardor. I would have thrust away at them myself, but I was sent reeling back into the figurative solitary confinement cell in the mental slammer as the rogue wave of mind-bending sensual sensation collided with my brain. I was breathing so quickly that I was hyperventilating in all but name. The endurance that I took a hint of pride in failed me as a familiar tingling feeling heralded the culmination of my 'playtime' with the Spa sisters.

I had no time to warn them before my vision flashed white and my eyes rolled back into their sockets as the first burst of semen shot from my tip like someone had dropped a fifty pound weight on a furled up packet of mayonnaise (An agonizing analogy for an awesome apex of eroticism, I'll admit). The second burst was no less potent than the first, the third, fourth and _fifth_ a similar tale as I painted Aloe and Lotus's womanhood and lower abdomen an ivory silver. I never came so hard in my _life_ , not even after an exceptionally enchanting evening with Rosie Palmer. My _cumsplosion_ (and I rarely sink to using such slang) permitted the twins to reach a denouement themselves, and they cried out in mutual ecstasy as they climaxed for the final time, spraying themselves all over my crotch and each other. My essence and theirs amalgamated as it dripped off of us and into a tiny pool on the indented bed cushion.

' _This puts all of those infamous happy endings to shame_ ' Were my first coherent thoughts as I recovered from one of the greatest climaxes of my life up to that point.

Aloe collapsed on her back into me, my hands still weakly groping at her breasts. She slid onto her stomach to my right side and snuggled against me, letting out a dreamy sigh of satisfaction. Lotus joined us as she burrowed under my left arm and laid her head on my shoulder. They kissed me on the cheek in unison as an expression of heartfelt acknowledgment, which wasn't contrary to the ground rules, so I allowed it. I was not expecting the after-sex cuddling phenomenon, but welcomed it anyway. For a long time I held onto them like that, no naughty hijinks or anything like that, just… three people relaxing after some strenuous physical activity. If this was a partial intimation of what it was like to be with multiple women, I could expeditiously cozy up to the idea. I was in danger of dozing off as I lay there, pleasantly enwrapped by the duo of daintily breathing women in my clutches as they utilized me for their arm pillow.

There was an abrupt courtesy knock on the massage chamber door that made this prurient triad jerk awake, alerting all three of us that we were about to have additional company. We could not afford the luxury of time for any of us to hop into our clothes and hide our modesty as the golden handle rotated in melodramatically slow motion (Or was that just my combat instincts kicking in?). Thinking fast, I magicked the towels from an open cabinet onto each of us. The door started to pivot on its hinges until it was ajar, before a purple haired woman who bore a remarkable resemblance to the Spa twins resting beside me stuck her head into the room. If she was surprised at the sexually exhausted, unkempt state she found the three of us in, she did a bang-up job hiding it. As she surveyed the chamber she wore a stony face that would have made Buster Keaton proud if he were still alive to witness it.

The twins recovered speedily enough, "What iz it, Vera?" They asked in concert, embarrassed but not dumbstruck. How they accomplished that 'Twin-speak' thing no matter what would always mystify me.

"It's the Floral Trio" She responded in a perfectly accentless, if somewhat bored tone, flabbergasting me, "They're refusing to let anybody do their pedicures except for either of you two"

The twins groaned collectively and comically, as if the Floral Trio was a particularly bad running gag and the goings-on of their Spa was a soap opera (Rarity would certainly subscribe to it).

"Tell zhem we will be zhere momentarily" Aloe waved at Vera to go away with one hand while she meekly held up her towel in the other.

Vera perked up a single eyebrow, "This the dictionary version of ' _momentarily_ ' or your version?" She inquired dryly.

" _Vera!_ " Lotus exclaimed, not in the mood for her cousin's lip.

Vera nodded, "Gotcha" She paused, her lake blue irises lingering on me for a few seconds, "This that guy you were yammering on about?" She didn't wait for a confirmation, "He's cute" The door shut behind her and we were alone again.

' _I am not cute… I'm deadly!_ ' I mentally pouted, slighted by the lackluster descriptor.

"I'm assuming that was your helpful cousin?" I articulated wryly.

Somehow, Aloe read between the lines, "She was raised in Las Valkyras"

"Oh…" I said, as if it explained everything… and in a way, it did. After all, Dee Dee grew up there, and that kind of bone-dry wit for an Arcanian has to come from _somewhere_.

⁂

The remaining minutes of the hour that were unexpended for my massage session were cordially spent in the magically frothing Jacuzzi with Aloe and Lotus, who asked all sorts of questions about me in casual conversation. The inquiries weren't excessively personal nor mundane, but it obvious that the twins had more than a superficial passing interest in me. It was like a stereotypical 'dinner and a movie' date that had eventuated in reverse. I personally found them to be engaging partners, both in conversation and in… _pillow talk_. The Nuru gel had kinda caked onto me as it dried, and Aloe and Lotus were ready and willing to scrub it off of me thoroughly as the Jacuzzi's almost sweltering temperature loosened it up for us. I did the same for them too, except I didn't bother using a loofah, to their extreme delight.

Sadly, all good things had to come to an end. After we redressed ourselves in our usual garments (the twins had the foresight to get an underling to stow mine in a separate cabinet beforehand. It happened to be exactly next door to the one containing the Spa twin's less titillating work outfits), Lotus generously decided to deal with the Floral Trio once she had restored her professional image, leaving me and her sister to see to the matter of remuneration. The bottle of massage gel was comprised of extracts, namely seaweed, that were too expensive to mass produce, so the Spa had to special order jars from a supplier in Concordia. There was only the one jar for testing purposes, but it went without saying that it was a resounding success. Regardless of the gel's components, I felt _great_. I was refreshed in both mind and body, so I would make sure that Aloe knew how eleemosynary I was to those who treated me right.

"There you go!" I lilted as I slapped a trio of hundred bit coins onto the welcoming desk counter and slid them over to her, before fishing six extra coins of the selfsame stamp imprint out of my munny pouch, "And a bonus for all that you and your lovely sister have done for me"

Rarity would be bristling with pride if she could see me now… or trembling with jealous rage… or gnawing at her upper lip whenever she was feeling hot and heavy (Don't ask how I discovered that about her). You never can tell with _that_ woman…

She balked at the munificent tip, "Oh no! We could not possibly accept such exceptional gratuity! It exzeeds zhe price we agreed upon!"

"Aloe, _please_. Take it" I insisted, only to encounter further resistance, "Allow me to phrase it differently. Think of it as a down payment on another body slide session… or two" I winked wolfishly at her, grinning like a rake when I saw her swoon at the overly cliché gesture.

She was amenable to that proposal, evidenced by an upward lip curl and a giddy sparkle in her pretty eyes, "Zhat iz… agreeable. I zhall pencil you in for our next available as soon as we restock on zhe gel. Would you prefer myzelf or Lotus administering it?"

I cocked my head at her and smirked, "I think you know the answer to that one, Aloe. A threefold cord is not so quickly broken" I spoke covertly, whilst also quoting scripture (Which I immediately prayed was not a sin, given the context of its usage). The trick was to be subtle with your meaning, but not _too subtle_.

She hummed thoughtfully as she nodded, barely hiding her girlish smile, "It could be some time before zhere iz a vacancy in both my sizter's schedule and mine"

"I'm a patient man" I averred (' _Lord on high is there truth in that!_ '), "Besides…the two of you are worth waiting for" I affirmed over my shoulder as I made for the exit, ever the smooth talker.

"Do _come_ again soon, Zenith" Aloe bid me farewell, unable to resist emphasizing that one word.

I chuckled and refrained from rolling my eyes at her groan worthy goodbye as the bell above the door jingled to sound my departure. One fact was for certain. This marked one of the first instances where I had been perfectly content with _losing_ a wager.


End file.
